Kisah 7 Kurcaci Nista
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot gak jelas tentang chara-chara Wu sebagai 7 kurcaci ditambah satu orang Wei, deh . Lho? Warning: AU, mungkin? , keabalan tiada batas, OOC, ngaco, dst. Review?
1. Awal

Yo~! Kembali dengan saya yang sableng ini. Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk PyroMistic, maaf, saya belum ada ide untuk yang Battle of Yi Ling, jadi itu ditunggu dulu ya? ^-^ Anggaplah ini untuk pengganti sementaranya. Mari kita ramaikan fandom DW!! –gaje-

Yak, douzo..

Summary : Kumpulan one-shot gak jelas tentang chara-chara Wu sebagai 7 kurcaci (ditambah satu orang Wei, deh). Lho? Warning: AU, mungkin? , keabalan tiada batas, OOC, ngaco, dst. Please, kalo ada yang tokoh paporitnya dinistai, jangan bunuh saya ya?? Peace, men.. peace.. =w=v

Notes : anggaplah umur 7 kurcaci ini sepantar ama anak SD, sedangkan Cao Pi umur-umur anak kuliahan gitu. Tetapi mereka KURCACI, bukan manusia biasa, jadi, bayangkan mereka mengenakan baju kurcaci seperti yang ada di pilem-pilem fiksi (kawaii~!). Setting muka.. mungkin DW 6.

Disclaimer :

Dynasty Warriors©

KOEI

Kisah 7 Kurcaci Nista

©Saya

Alkisah, di suatu hutan tinggalah sekumpulan kurcaci yang hidup damai dan berisik (?). Sekumpulan kurcaci itu membentuk kelompok masing-masing yang jumlah anggotanya beragam. Ada yang bertiga, berempat, berlima, berenam, bertujuh, berdelapan, ber.. –author di jitak karena kebanyakan bacot-

Tapi, saya hanya akan menceritakan kisah 7 kurcaci yang paling autis di antara para kurcaci yang lain. Kenapa hanya mereka? Karena jari saya bisa keriting kalo kebanyakan ngetik. Sudahlah, simak cerita berikut ini.

"KAKEK MOYANGKU SEORANG BAJAK LAUT LA LA LA LA~!" Terdengar nyanyian (baca:teriakan)seseorang dari sebuah rumah kurcaci. Tapi karena orang itu bukanlah Mozart, maka ia tidak memikirkan nada suaranya yang kelewat fales itu.

Seorang perempuan, er.. lelaki, er.. yah pokoknya kurcaci lah, menghampiri pemilik suara tersebut dengan muka sangar. 12-13 lah kalo disaingin ama muka preman Tanah Abang.

"Eh, lo jangan teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu dong!! Masih pagi tauk, lo kira enak apa dibangunin pake suara lo yang kelewat 'bagus' itu?!"protes korban tsb, yang saya ketahui bernama Ling Tong. Sang pelaku, Gan Ning, menyerngitkan dahinya. "Maksud?"tanyanya polos, merasa tak berdosa.

TWITCH! Meteran amarah Ling Tong dari tingkat 5 naik ke tingkat 59. Ia nyaris menyemburkan kata-kata kasar ke Gan Ning, sebelum mereka mendengar teriakan keras dari sebuah kamar.

"UGYAAAA!!! KUCING GUEEEE!!!"

Karena penasaran, mereka berdua pun terpaksa gencatan senjata dan menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Mereka menemukan seseorang duduk di lantai sambil sesenggukan, memeluk seekor kucing, atau sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut macan kecil. Dilihat dari muka sang macan yang udah pucat pasi, diprediksi bahwa dia sedang pingsan atau udah mati.

"Ta.. tadi si.. si Shang Xiang lagi maen ama gue.. te.. terus tiba-tiba dari bawah ada su.. suara keras yang a.. aneh gitu, kayak suara gajah kejepit pa.. paus (?).. trus di.. dia kayaknya shock dan gak bergerak-gerak dari tadi.. HUWAAAA!!!!"tangis orang tersebut, yang kalo gak salah namanya Sun Ce (Kejam amat ya si Sun Ce ngasih nama macannya pake nama adeknya?). Ling Tong memberikan tatapan menuduh dan glare ke Gan Ning yang kira-kira artinya: 'gara-gara-elo-tuh!-tanggung-jawab!'

Belum sempat menyelesaikan persoalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara piring pecah dari dapur. Tanpa dikomando, duo nista itu segera menghampiri suara itu dan menerka-nerka apa yang telah terjadi. Sun Ce pun turut mengekor di belakang, walaupun tetap sesenggukan memeluk 'Shang Xiang'.

Saat menuju dapur, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang (yang paling pendek diantara mereka)yang sedang membawa kotak P3K. "Oi, ada apaan sih?! Dari tadi gue denger teriakan-teriakan aneh.."ujarnya heran. Gan Ning membuang muka, pura-pura gak tersangkut paut. "Eh, lo ngapain bawa-bawa kotak gituan, Xun?"tanya Ling Tong. Lu Xun mengangkat kotak P3K itu. "Oh, gue punya bed piling, kayaknya nanti bakal ada yang luka."katanya sambil garuk-garuk perut (bukan busung lapar, itu tanda bahwa kurcaci sedang kebingungan). Mereka pun segera menuruni tangga dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan perasaan was-was.

Sesampainya di dapur, mereka disodorin dengan pemandangan…. dapur yang berantakan, serta seseorang terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh penuh darah…..

Satu.. Tabok pipi kanan-kiri (buat mastiin ini mimpi atau nggak).

Dua.. Mulut menganga denga indahnya.

Tiga..

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!!! SUN QUAANNN!!!"teriak mereka berempat histeris. Mereka kembali berteriak saat tiba-tiba mayat Sun Quan kembali bergerak, lalu berdiri. "UWAAA!!! SETAAAN!!!"

"Apaan sih?'tanya Sun Quan keheranan melilhat wajah teman-temannya yang lain bagaikan sedang melihat Wei Yan pacaran dengan Zhang Jiao (wtf..), atau melihat mayat hidup (ya.. sebenernya memang iya sih..).

"E.. elo.. elo.."kata Sun Ce sambil menunjuknya. "Elo apaan?"sergah Sun Quan gak sabaran. "ELO BERSIMBAH DARAH DODOL!!! KITA KIRA ADA PEMBUNUHAN ATO APAAN, NYATANYA ELO MASIH HIDUP!!!"teriak mereka berempat kompak, karena kemaren baru ikutan paduan suara (?).

"Heh? Gue.. bersimbah darah?" Sun Quan menengok ke bajunya. "Ini mah jus tomat."

"Lho?"tanya mereka berempat sambil sweatdrop. Sun Quan ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya, begini ceritanya.."

-Flashback-

"Uah~ Pagi dunia~"ucap Sun Quan setelah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya –lebay-. Pagi ini ntah kenapa terasa cerah dan segar sekali. Burung-burung berkicau, kucing mengeong, anjing menggonggong, dsb. Lanjut.

Saat Sun Quan berjalan ke dapur, berniat membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia mendengar sebuah ledakan keras (baca: teriakan Gan Ning, hanya kalo versi yang didenger Sun Quan tuh suara ledakan). Dalam hati, Sun Quan berpikir 'Apa Al-Qaedah mulai menjarah dunia kurcaci ya?'

Karena kurang hati-hati, ia terpeleset kulit nanas (?)dan meliuk-liuk di dapur seperti sedang latihan balet (???). Ia pun tersandung dan menabrak setumpuk cucian piring kotor yang belum dibersihkan, serta mendapat hadiah grand-prize kejatuhan sekotak jus tomat. 'Anjr*t, ntar pasti gue diomelin..'makinya dalam hati. Saat hendak berdiri, ia mendengar langkah kaki, dan teriakan "GYAAAAAAAA!!!!! SUN QUAANNN!!!"

-Flashback End-

"Oh, begono.." Mereka pun ngangguk bersama. "Yah, ngapain juga gue bawa kotak P3K kalo emang gak ada yang luka?"gerutu Lu Xun. "Psst.. Emang ada yang sakit di sini... sakit jiwa.."bisik Ling Tong lirih sambil menunjuk ke Sun Ce diem-diem, takut orangnya tersinggung. Sun Ce sekarang sedang membacakan puisi untuk kucingnya yang berjudul 'Oh, Shang Xiang-ku Sayang' –author muntah-. Lu Xun pun memberi isyarat ke Ling Tong bahwa dia ngerti maksud Ling Tong, dan sudah berniat dalam hati untuk segera menelpon dokter gangguan kejiwaan tingkat ringan.

Setelah itu, Sun Quan segera balik ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Tiba-tiba mereka baru sadar, kayaknya ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Oi semua! Nyok kita berhitung dulu!"perintah Sun Quan. "Nyok~!"jawab yang lain bersemangat kayak anak teka.

"Siji!"

"Dua!"

"Three!"

"Sì!"

"Go!"

"Lho.. kita kok baru berlima?"pikir mereka bingung. Ingat, kalo cuma berlima judul cerita ini harusnya 'Kisah 5 Kurcaci Nista'. "Ya udah, kalian cari yang lain!"perintah Sun Ce (yang mulai normal kembali). Dari belakang, tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa langkah kaki dari atas tangga (kamar mereka semua letaknya di lantai 2. Bagian rumah yang lain ada di bawah). "Kalian ribut banget, apaan sih?"tanya Zhou Yu. Di belakangnya, ada Zhou Tai yang sedang menguap (bukan berubah jadi uap, lho~), memegang sebuah sapu, habis menyapu lantai 2 tadi pagi (rajin amat ya?). Zhou Yu lantas segera menuruni tangga, dan apa yang terjadi?

Dengan tidak elit-nya, ia terpeleset. Semuanya (lagi-lagi)menjerit histeris sambil menampakkan muka horror. Sebenernya tadi tuh lantai licin, abis di pel Zhou Tai dengan karbol yang sangat licin (emang ada?), cuman Zhou Tai lupa masang plang 'Awas, lantai licin.' Makanya Zhou Yu yang turunnya gak ati-ati bisa kepleset. Yang lebih mengherankan saya dan para pembaca pastinya, kenapa Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Ce, dan Lu Xun gak kepleset tadi?

"Semuanya! Cepat bentuk formasi 97!"seru Lu Xun. Selain paduan suara, ternyata mereka mengikuti kegiatan PMR. Sekarang mereka memperagakan 'cara-penyelamatan-untuk-orang-yang-kepleset-dari-tangga'. Dengan cepat, mereka segera menangkap Zhou Yu dengan formasi gaje karangan mereka itu. Yak, Zhou Yu ditangkap! Masuk! Skor berubah menjadi 1-0! (??)

Lengkaplah 7 kurcaci kita. Kalo dipikir-pikir, biasanya kalo ada 7 kurcaci pasti ada Snow White kan? Sayang sekali, tapi yang ada di sini bukan Snow White melainkan..

"Oi, gue pu.."ucap seseorang yang baru membuka pintu depan, dan jawsdrop gede melihat mereka semua. Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, dan Ling Tong yang sedang menangkap Zhou Yu, dan langsung bertos-tos-an ria karena sukses, terlihat seperti sedang latihan cheerleader, serta Zhou Tai yang teteup pasang muka stoic di atas tangga, dan memegang sapu. Ia menengok ke dapur yang pintunya terbuka, otomatis memperlihatkan dapur yang berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Ruang tamu pun terlihat agak acak-acakan. Lu Xun lah yang pertama menyadari keberadaanya. "E.. eh. Pagi Cao Pi.."sapanya takut-takut. Yang lain pun menengok dan bergumam dalam hati. 'Shit, dia pasti ngamuk.. Gaswat.. gaswat..'

"APA YANG ELO-ELO LAKUIN SAMPE RUMAH INI UDAH KAYAK KAPAL PECAH GINI??!!" Teriakan Cao Pi otomatis membuat mereka ngacir ke kamar masing-masing.

Mengapa Cao Pi bisa ada diantara bocah kurcaci-kurcaci sableng ini? Well, sebenernya dia dipaksa orang tua mereka untuk menjaga mereka semua karena mereka udah gak tahan dengan kelakuan badung mereka (kebanyakan kata 'mereka' ya?). Di usianya yang masih belia ini (cuih! –author digibeng Cao Pi-), ia harus kerja keras sebagai tukang kayu untuk menghidupi 7 bocah itu dan dirinya sendiri. Hiks.. hiks.. Cerita yang mengharukan.. (?) SROOOT! –readers langsung jadi ilfeel-

Ringkasnya, Cao Pi adalah penjaga mereka. Baby sitter. Babu. Pembokat. Pesuruh. Dan hal-hal nista lainnya –author dibunuh Cao Pi FC-. Dan entah mengapa akhirnya Cao Pi pun pasrah aja.

Padahal, ini baru hari kelima mereka tinggal dirumahnya, tapi ada aja masalah yang muncul. Hari pertama, Lu Xun (sengaja atau gak, author gak tau)merusak laptopnya tercinta (anggaplah dunia kurcaci sudah modern, bosen kalo cerita kurcaci jaman jadul mulu)karena kebanyakan maen Zuma, lalu besoknya macannya Sun Ce merobek karpet persia-nya yang paling mahal (dan membuat dia nyaris membunuh Shang Xiang), dan kenakalan-kenakalan yang lainnya yang membuat kesabaran dan uangnya melayang.

Dan sekarang, ia melihat rumahnya acak-acakan, dan limit kesabarannya mau, err.. mungkin sudah habis.

"HEI, ELO SEMUA YANG NGEBERANTAKIN NI RUMAH, JANGAN KABUR!!!!!! BERSIHIIIN!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Cao Pi super keras sampai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru dunia kuraci.

Maka, untuk beberapa taon ke depan, Cao Pi harus tabah menghadapi cobaan tuhan yang maha berat ini. 'Ya tuhan.. cepet tua deh gue..'pikirnya lemes.

Apakah kelakuan nista mereka sudah selesai? Tentu aja belum. Silakan lanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Tragedi Kue Xiahou Dun

Shishishi.. saya udah sekalian langsung upload chapter ini. Douzo..

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, tenang, dan sebagainya..

Para kurcaci kita ini menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Cao Pi kemudian memerintah para bawahannya (?)untuk segera bangun. Satu persatu mereka mulai bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Bahkan, karena masih ngantuk, Lu Xun membersihkan giginya dengan shampoo (?) dan menggosok rambutnya dengan odol (??).

Setelah selesai mandi, Sun Quan dan Zhou Yu (yang masih waras untuk membantu Cao Pi memasak)segera menyiapkan sarapan. "MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP!!"teriak mereka dengan toa masjid sebelah rumah setelah selesai memasak.

Saat beberapa kurcaci sudah mulai duduk anteng di ruang makan, tiba-tiba Ling Tong yang baru keluar dari kamarnya berteriak, "Awas!! Ada Xiahou Dun didepan!!" Tanpa dikomando, mereka semua mendadak memegang senjata serta tameng. Bahkan Cao Pi juga ikut-ikutan. Mereka mendadak jadi mafia kawakan.

Kenapa mereka kabur karena Xiahou Dun? Xiahou Dun (atau 'XD')adalah paman Cao Pi yang gualaknya minta ampun. Selain itu, dia juga suka mengkritik pedas. Bahkan di pun dia hobinya nge-flame, lho! Saking galaknya, bahkan ada peribahasa 'Xiahou Dun menggonggong, segeralah ngacir'. Cao Pi aja rada ogah deket-deket dia.

"Lapor! XD ada di jarak kurang lebih 500 m dengan kecepatan berjalan 1m/10 detik."lapor Lu Xun akurat.

"XD membawa sesuatu yang mencurigakan!! Dilihat dari lingkungan sekelilingnya, benda itu membuat para burung berenang dan kambing mengeong (?!). Jangan-jangan itu.." Zhou Yu tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"KUE BUATAN XIAHOU YUAN!!"teriak mereka histeris plus horror. Xiahou Yuan adalah adik Xiahou Dun. Walaupun sifatnya ramah, dia hobinya buat kue, walaupun kuenya itu gak layak disebut makanan. Malah dulu, gara-gara (terpaksa)mencicipi kue-nya Xiahou Yuan, Zhou Tai harus masuk RSK (Rumah Sakit Kurcaci)dengan dakwaan 'keracunan karena menelan serbuk gergaji (!!)'. Untunglah nyawanya terselamatkan.

"Cepet abisin sarapan kalian, terus ngumpet!! Jangan lupa bawa senjata!!"teriak Cao Pi panik.

Serentak suasana yang damai dan tenang pun rusuh. Jika anda lewat, pasti anda menyangka sedang ada demo buruh di dalamnya. Setelah mengikuti instruksi mama (?)Cao Pi, mereka segera ngumpet di tepat ternyaman dan teraman.

Sun Ce dan Gan Ning, yang masing-masing membawa penggaris besi, ngumpet di bawah meja makanyan ketutup taplak. Ling Tong sudah stand-by dengan cangkul-nya (emang tampang petani kok –hajared-). Bahkan Sun Quan dengan payungnya sudah duduk manis di dalam lemari buku.

"PUAGIII ANAK ANUUAAAAKK!!"sapa (baca:teriak)Xiahou Dun membahana. Para kurcaci mulai bergidik negri, membayangkan lidah mereka tersiksa menyentuh kue Xiahou Yuan yag dasyat itu.

"Kok mereka gak ada di rumah?"kata Xiahou Dun bingung, lalu melihat secarik kertas di atas meja telepon, yang sengaja di tinggalkan Cao Pi untuk mengelabuinya.

'KAMI SEMUA MAU BELAJAR MTK DI TEMPAT PAK LIU BEI. CAO PI ADA KERJAAN TAMBAHAN..' gitu tulisannya. Jelas-jelas ngibul, wong yang ngajar MTK di sekolah mereka tuh Pak SIMA YI. Gak sadar udah dikibulin, Xiahou Dun meneteskan air mata haru (cuih!), membuat delapan kurcaci yang ngumpet itu ilfeel. "Ternyata mereka rajin-rajin.."ucap Xiahou Dun bangga, "Aku akan menunggu mereka. Mereka pasti capek saat pulang nanti, jadi akan ku berikan kue ini. Kusimpan dulu di kulkas ah!"

'Shit!'maki mereka semua dalam hati, 'Bukannya lo cepet pulang aja..'

Saat ia mau menyimpan 'kue' itu di kulkas, Sun Ce (yang ngumpet di lemari es, wtf..)gemeteran. 'Mampus! Mampus!'pikirnya panik. Satu langkah.. dua langkah.. tiga langkah..

"LARI!!!"teriak Sun Ce, dan membuat yang lain juga ikut-ikutan teriak sambil lari keluar rumah. 'Say yes to save our soul and say no to mati konyol!!!'teriak mereka dalam hati. Xiahou Dun pun terbengong-bengong melihat mereka berhamburan keluar rumah.

"Wtf.."

Xiahou Dun tersadar, ia menengok ke bungkusan yang ia bawa.

'Jangan.. jangan..'

Ia pun sadar mengapa mereka menghindarinya.

"WOI!! JANGAN KABUURR!!!"

Silakan ke next chapter, sorry kalo ini pendek ya.. -puppy eyes-


	3. Zhou Tai's Point Of View

Warning special (emang martabak?) : Zhou Tai's POV, otomatis pake bahasa Zhou Tai (maksud??), sedikit hints yaoi, dan warning-warning lain yang ada di chapter satu. Ne, douzo~

"BLEKOKOKOK!" Wah, sialan tuh ayam, bangunin aku kok sambil ngatain. Uaah~ pagi ini sungguh cerah sekali. Sebenernya aku males untuk bangun, tapi apadaya, karena mama (?)Cao Pi yang tsundere bin cerewet itu bakal ngamuk kalo aku gak bangun, terpaksa aku melawan rasa kantukku yang masih tersisa.

"Pagi, Zhou Tai.."sapa Sun Quan di tangga. Kulihat matanya jadi kayak panda di kebun binatang, pasti tadi malem dia sibuk ngerjain tugas OSIS (Author: Oke, lagi-lagi gue ngaco anak SD ada OSIS-nya..), atau buka-buka situs mencurigakan.. Ah, gak mungkin, dia kan anak alim.

"Yo! Pagi!" Gan Ning melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Nih anak lebay amat deh, wong kami cuma berbeda jarak 1 meter, ngapain ngelambain tangan coba? Buang-buang tenaga aja. Lagian ngapain dia bawa-bawa gayung berisi air?

"Buat bangunin Sun Ce."ujarnya cengengesan saat aku menunjuk gayung yang dia pegang itu. Aku sih angguk-angguk aja, gak mau ikut campur kalo Sun Ce marah-marah karena dibangunin dengan cara yang agak 'brutal'.

Setelah mandi, aku pun masuk ke ruang dapur. Kulihat Ling Tong dan Lu Xun sudah ada di sana. Aku masih bingung untuk membedakan mereka dengan perempuan asli. Muka mereka terlampau kiyut untuk tampang cowok. Jangan-jangan mereka dulu bayi pernah nyemplung ke kolam gula (?). Kasihan amat ya?

Kemudian, Cao Pi pun datang. Walaupun badan cowok, tapi sifat ama perlakuaannya persis ibu rumah tangga. Kalo mengingat sifat tsundere-nya, kayaknya sih asyik dijadiin UKE deh. Trus, trus, kayaknya Guan Ping, tetangga sebelah, punnya minat deh ama dia. Udah, ah, aku kan masih berjiwa, straight, gak kayak Gan Ning yang punya bakat yaoi-an. Ih, najis dah.

Setelah sarapan, kami pun berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Bukannya miskin ato pelit, tapi ngapain coba naik mobil kalo sekolah emang cuma berjarak 3 rumah dari sini. Lagian kan kita bisa cuci mata (bukan, bukan ngeliatin Zhen Ji, cewek cantik penjaga warteg depan.. Ih, gak boleh berprasangka buruk.. Maksudnya ngeliat po'on -?-jamur yang warna-warni).

Pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini adalah Biologi. Menurutku sih pelajaran gak guna, abis percuma aja kita tahu ngebeda-bedain jenis makhluk hidup. Contohnya, kemaren pas pelajaran MTK Pak Sima Yi ngatain Zhao Yun 'monyet', padahal dia jelas-jelas bangsa kurcaci kayak aku, mata Pak Sima Yi buta kali ya? Atau o'on? Udah ah, ntar kalo ngata-ngatain Pak Sima Yi katanya nanti nilai MTK-nya jadi bangku kebalik. Sialan tuh, pake guna-guna biar gak dijelek-jelekkin, padahal emang udah jelek mukanya. Ups, keceplosan.

"Pagi, anak-anak."sapa Pak Liu Bei, guru biologi kita. Sifatnya baik deh, nyaris gak pernah marah. Bahkan saking baiknya, dia mau aja disuruh nyemir sepatu Ma Chao kemaren. Lha, itu mah udah setingkat babu.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari perbedaan Vampir dengan Drakula, apa ada yang tahu?"tanyanya. Dian Wei mengangkat tangannya. "Saya, pak! Kalo vampir jalannya zig-zag, kalo drakula patah-patah (?)."

Liu Bei tepuk tangan. "Bagus, nah, sekarang buka buku 'Makhluk-makhluk ajaib' halaman 101, baca tentang vampir." Kalo manusia biasa pas biologi biasanya belajar tentang hewan dan tumbuhan yang nama latinnya ngejelimet, kami para kurcaci juga mempelajari makhluk sesama mitos yang tidak dipercaya manusia ataupun hanya ada dalam dongeng, seperti kami, drakula, unicorn, de-el-el.

Karena aku lagi males buka buku biologi yang tebelnya naujubilah itu, aku nutup muka pake buku, supaya keliatan baca, padahal aku tidur. Pak Liu Bei juga gak mungkin kurang kerjaan ngeliat wajahku yang tampan –Zhou Tai ditimpuk author-ini.

Akhirnya, setelah 2 jam bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi. Baguslah, aku kebetulan udah puas tidur dan semangat belajarku berkobar lagi. Abis itu kalo gak salah pelajaran TIK (Teknologi Informasi Komunikasi, padahal kukira maksudnya Tempat Internetan K). Pelajarannya lumayan asyik juga, Pak Lu Meng suka ngebiarin kita ol pake internet sekolah kalo udah selesai ngerjain tugas. Kan lumayan nge-hemat pulsa. Aku dan teman-teman pun bersuka ria ol sepuasnya, karena kebetulan hari ini Pak Lu Meng gak masuk.

Abis itu, tiba-tiba ada pengumuman (gak)penting. "PENGUMUMAN. KEPADA PARA MURID HARAP SEGERA PULANG KE RUMAH MASING-MASING, HARI INI PULANG CEPAT KARENA RAPAT GURU." Yah, padahal rencananya pas istirahat aku pengen pedekate ke Diao Chan, anak kelas sebelah. Tapi gak jadi deh, ntar aku digibeng ama bapaknya, Pak Lu Bu, guru Elektronika yang galak banget itu.

Aku pun langsung ngacir, gak nungguin teman-teman seperjuanganku -?-di rumah Cao Pi. Mereka pasti lama. Biasanya Sun Ce pacaran ama kucing kantin, terus Gan Ning sibuk mendengar omelan Pak Pang Tong, guru BK, gara-gara kebanyakan bikin onar. Lu Xun suka ke perpus dulu, dasar rajin. Sun Quan ada rapat OSIS, dan Ling Tong eskul Tari (?). Aku gak ikut eskul karena males plus merepotkan. Tunggu, merepotkan.. kayaknya aku pernah denger kata ini dari chara di komik 'Naruto' yang pernah kupinjem di rental komik. Ah, lupakan..

Pa pulang, baru aku sendiri yang nyampe. Sehari-hari Cao Pi kan kerja. Aku pun diem-diem mengambil kue enak yang diumpetin Cao Pi di kamar mandi. Curang, gak mau bagi-bagi ke kita-kita. Biarin, tau rasa!

Setelah mengganyang habis kue tersebut, aku pun mengerjakan pe-er MTK (sialan)dari Pak Sima Yi serta PR gambar lukisan pemandangan dari Pak Xu Zhu. Pr MTK mah ntar aja, nyontek ama Sun Quan, sekarang mending bikin pe-er gambar aja. Akhirnya aku meminjam cat air Sun Ce (tanpa bilang-bilang).

Huu.. gambar apa ya? Gunung.. standart. Laut.. males buat. Sungai.. gak berseni ah. Yah.. gak ada ide males nih. Ya udah, mending aku main Sengku Basara.

"An***t.."makiku pelan ketika chara yang kumainkan –Date Masamune, mampus karena disabet pedangnya Oda Eichiro, eh, Oda Nobunaga. Karena be-te kalah mulu, mending aku bobok siang, daripada disuruh nyuci piring ama Cao Pi. Emang aku pembantu?

Huaah~ Todurku nyenyak juga. Kudengar sedikit suara-suara berisik dari bawah. 'Pasti mereka dah pada pulang.'pikirku. Aku pun turun ke bawah, mau makan siang, laper nih.

Setelah makan (dan sekalian pinjem pr Sun Quan), aku kembali ke kamar. Aku ingin mengelap pedang kayuku. Jangan salah lho, walaupun aku gak ikut eskul kendo, tapi aku suka latihan sendiri. Aku pun mengambil pedang kayuku yang kugeletakkan begitu saja di bawah meja belajar. Lalu..

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BRUSS! "Uhuk.. uhuk.." Lu Xun dan Sun Quan yang lagi minum teh keselek. "I.. itu teriakan Zhou Tai?"tanya Sun Ce horror. Iya, horror soalnya Zhou Tai kan diem banget, ngomong aja biasanya bisik-bisik, agak aneh juga kalo Zhou Tai teriak. Mereka pun menghampiri TKP.

Err.. gaje amat ya? Tapi, ternyata Zhou Tai yang cool dan pendiem itu ternyata isinya ABAL abis –dihajar Zhou Tai FC-. Mengapa Zhou Tai berteriak? Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya.

Ah, kalo ada yang pengen ngasih ide buat OneShot yang lain, saya tunggu ya~

Review, onegai?


	4. Spidy Tragedy

Ne~ gomen kalo update-nya lama. Di sini udah bukan Zhou Tai's POV lagi. Warning sama dengan chapter yang awal-awal, namun di sini mungkin humor agak berkurang.. Damn, xie xie buat temen saya yang menularkan writer's block-nya.. Gak usah banyak bacot, douzo..

* * *

"Zhou Tai, ada a.."teriak Sun Ce yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan gaya heroik yang kemudian terputus dan diganti dengan cengo pangkat dua karena ngeliat Zhou Tai berdiri diatas kasurnya sambil gemetaran ala korban banjir gitu. Teman-temannya yang lain juga keheranan ngeliat Zhou Tai gemeteran kayak anak kucing kedinginan. Setelah tengok kanan-kiri melihat keadaan di situ cukup aman, maka mereka pun masuk ke kamar Zhou Tai dengan was-was. "Hei, ada apaan sih?"tanya Zhou Yu jengah. Zhou Tai menunjuk kolong mejanya yang udah kayak kebun binatang. Maksudnya, banyak binatang melata seperti ular, kodok, dll. Ya kagaklah, maksudnya penuh binatang kayak cicak dan semut, saking malesnya Zhou Tai nyapu tuh kolong. Mereka pun segera melongok ke kolong meja. Hanya ada seekor laba-laba yang panjangnya kurang lebih setengah meter, bertengger manis di sana.

Tunggu, laba-laba.. dengan panjang SETENGAH METER?

"HIEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeritan mereka mengalahkan scream-nya Avenged Sevenfold. Gan Ning (yang ketakutannya saat itu gak se-ekstrem teman-temannya yang lain)menelpon kantor polisi terdekat. "Ya, halo pak, kami di sini dalam keadaan gawat darurat pak, ada seekor laba-laba kecil masuk ke dalam kamar teman saya."kata Gan Ning kalem, sedangkan yang lain udah cabut entah kemana.

Mengapa mereka takut laba-laba? Yah, kaum kurcaci memang SANGAT membenci makhluk tersebut, seperti Ron Weasley yang dari Harpot itu. Apa pasal? Bayangin aja, gimana kalo elo-elo ketemu seekor laba-laba di jalan yang besarnya SETENGAH METER yang sedang mengatupkan capit-capitnya yang besar, berbulu, dan beracun? Spesies binatang bernama laba-laba di hutan kurcaci tempat Sun Ce CS dan Cao Pi tinggal emang unik plus nyeremin. Catatan, ukuran setengah meter itu ukuran yang relatif KECIL, yang dewasa bisa tumbuh sepanjang 5 METER. Untuk lebih jelas, silakan ke perpustakaan umum kurcaci dan baca buku berjudul 'HEWAN-HEWAN MENGERIKAN YANG HARUS DIJAUHI VERSI KURCACI'.

Sang polisi, Guan Yu, pun datang dan segera masuk ke TKP dengan peralatan lengkap untuk membasmi laba-laba. Gan Ning malah dengan santai menonton aksi pak polisi tersebut sambil makan popcorn, bukannya bantuin..

Hati-hati Guan Yu melangkah mendekati kolong meja. Sang laba-laba sepertinya sedikit merasa terganggu melihat wajah Guan Yu yang mencurigakan –kicked-, ia bergerak pelan-pelan menuju Guan Yu dengan pandangan mengancam. Guan Yu tetap tenang, menyiapkan jaring-khusus-penangkap-laba-laba.

SROT!! Laba-laba itu menyerang Guan Yu, untung saja ia hanya menyemprotkan jaringnya saja, bukan racunnya. "Sialan lo, dasar hewan –piip-!!"maki Guan Yu. Gan Ning cepat-cepat meraih hp-nya dan mengaktifkan fitur video-camera. 'Ahahaha, gue rekam ah, lumayan buat koleksi pribadi, judulnya "Police Vs. Spider" .'pikir Gan Ning nista. Sementara itu, Guan Yu dengan penuh perjuangan mencoba melepaskan diri dari jaring yang semakin lama semakin erat menempel. "Woi bocah!! Bantuin gua ngapa?! Panggil bantuan kek!"teriak Guan Yu keki. Gan Ning pun berhenti merekam, dan segera menelpon kantor polisi. "Halo, dengan kantor polisi? Ya, rekan anda yang sedang melawan laba-laba di rumah saya ini meminta bantuan, harap segera datang membantu."kata Gan Ning, lalu kembali merekam Guan Yu dengan anteng. Untunglah sang laba-laba sekarang tidak bernapsu untuk mencelakai atau memakan Guan Yu, alih-alih ia hanya mengacak-acak kamar Zhou Tai, sambil kadang memandang Guan Yu dengan pandangan merendah (Poor Guan Yu..).

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zhang Fei datang sambil membawa segelintir pasukan tentara yang bersenjata terlampau lengkap. Dan dalam hati Gan Ning bersyukur mereka tidak membawa tank mereka.

"Kalian masuk dari sudut F5, lalu kau dari A2, kemudian kalian dari G7, dan blablabla.."ucap Zhang Fei menyuruh anak buahnya. Gan Ning sweatdrop. 'Nih orang ngasih intruksi kayak lagi maen catur aja, pake F5 A2 segala.'

JRENG! Mereka pun segera masuk ke TKP. Sang tersangka (a.k.a laba-laba)memincingkan matanya, mungkin sedikit geli juga melihat serombongan bapak-bapak datang ala anak teka yang lagi ber-cosplay polisi saat acara Kartini-an. Ngaco, lanjut.

PSYUU!! Tiga orang polisi menembakkan jaring khusus, sedankan Zhang Fei segera melepaskan Guan Yu dari jeratan jaring. Sang laba-laba segera menghindar lebay ala film Matrix. Namun, sayangnya tiba-tiba sebuah kulit pisang mendadak sudah ada di bawah kaki laba-laba tersebut. Sang laba-laba pun terpeleset dan akhirnya tertangkap. Mereka pun mengangkat laba-laba tersebut keluar dan memasukkannya ke kerangkeng khusus dalam mobil polisi. Zhou Yu, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, dan Lu Xun hanya terpaku memperhatikan mereka, sedangkan Gan Ning masih sibuk merekam.

"Eh.. kalian kasihan gak sama laba-labanya?"tanya Lu Xun ke mereka. "Emang kenapa?"kata Sun Ce. "Nggak.. abis mereka kan juga makhluk hidup.. meerka juga punya hak untuk bebas.. kalo ditangkap kan kasihan mereka, mungkin aja mereka bakal dibunuh.."ujar Lu Xun bijak (KYAAA!! LUXUN!! –meluk Lu Xun- -ditampol Lu Xun FC-). Sun Quan mengangguk, setuju dengan Lu Xun. Mereka pun menghampiri para polisi.

"Pak, pak, apa yang nanti akan bapak lakukan dengan laba-laba itu?"tanya Lu Xun to the point. Sun Quan (yang sebenarnya penyayang binatang)memandang laba-laba itu dengan perih dan pilu. Laba-laba itu memandangnya dengan berkaca-kaca, seakan berkata "tolonglah-aku-yang-tidak—bedosa-ini". Sun Quan ingin mengelusnya, tapi pasti gak dibolehin, lagian kan dia takut. Zhang Fei tersenyum melihat kepolosan Lu Xun (kyaaa!!!). "Kami hanya akan melepaskan mereka kembali ke habitat mereka."kata Zhang Fei seraya mengeluskan rambut Lu Xun (Uwaaa, gua juga pengen ngelus rambut Lu Xun!!! –cried-). Para polisi kemudian segera masuk ke mobil.

BUM!! BUM!! Mendadak ada suara aneh dari belakang mereka. Dan kemudian tampang semua orang menjadi sepucat mayat.

Di sana berdiri seekor laba-laba. Yang dewasa, yang ukurannya kurang lebih 3 meter. Dan sedang mengatupkan capitnya dengan buas seta memberikan death-glare mantap ke semua orang yang dilihatnya.

"UWAAAAA!! LARI!!!" "ADA AZAB ILLAHI YA TUHAN!!!" "SAVE YOUR SOUL!!!" Teriakan-teriakan mereka membahana. Gan Ning pun menyeringai senang ala psikopat. 'Kekekeke.. makin seru aja nih..'ujarnya puas, tetap merekam. Sementara polisi segera mengeluarkan pengumuman melalui toa. "Kepada para penduduk diharapkan berhati-hati!! Awas ada sule, eh, laba-laba dewasa yang mengamuk!!"

Sang laba-laba besar te-es-be sepertinya mengincar mobli yang dikendarai Zhang Fei dan Guan Yu, yang membawa laba-laba kecil itu. "HUWAAA, YA TUHAN, APA SALAH GUE SAMPAI LABA-LABA ITU NGEJAR GUE?!!"teriak Zhang Fei panik. Ia pun mengendarai mobilnya gila-gilaan, bahkan sambil nge-drift ala game Need For Speed Carbon. Tujuh kurcaci kita segera mengambil mobil dari bagasi (punya Cao Pi tuh), dan segera mengendarainya, padahal mereka gak punya SIMUK, Surat Ijijn Mengemudi Untuk Kurcaci (Anak baik, please don't do this at home..). Mereka penasaran dengan nasib 2 polisi yang malang itu, dan alasan Gan Ning ikut, dia mah emang cuma mau merekam momen 'bersejarah' ini.

Pokoknya keadaan kota betul-betul dalam CHAOS MODE (emang game?). Zhang Fei dan Guan Yu akhirnya terpojok di sebuah gang. Laba-laba itu siap menancapkan taringnya (laba-laba ada taringnya gak sih?)yang tajam dan berbisa, hiieyyy..

Setelah melihat tingkah laku laba-laba raksasa itu, Sun Quan akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Tunggu!!"teriak Sun Quan seraya melompat ke depan duo polisi Shu itu, menghalangi laba-laba itu. "Sun Quan?!"pekik teman-temannya, namun mereka telat untuk mencegah temannya. Dalam benak mereka sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di depa nisan putih yang bertuliskan 'Sun Quan'.

Sun Quan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan diri. 'Tenang.. Sun Quan.. tenang.. laba-laba juga makhluk hidup..tenang.. tenang.. Sun Quan.. kamu gak akan berjumpa dengan malaikat maut.. ih, amit-amit..'pikirnya dalam hati. Ia pun mengambil sebuah microphone (magic?)dan mulai berbicara, err.. berpidato. "Aku tahu!! Kamu sebenarnya hanya ingin membebaskan anakmu dan hidup bersama dengan aman! Namun karena para kurcaci membenci bangsa kalian, sebagian besar bangsa kami memburu kalian dan akhirnya kalian kelaparan. Untuk itu anakmu pergi ke rumah kami, mencari makanan," Ia menarik nafasnya sebentar, "Pak, tolong lepaskan laba-laba kecil itu."perintahnya. Guan Yu pun segera melepaskan laba-laba kecil itu dengan gugup.

Setelah ibu-anak laba-laba itu saling berbincang dalam bahasa laba-laba (ya iyalah..)dan saling berpelukan ala film india, maka mereka pun segera pergi. Enam kurcaci yang lain keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Wow.. pidato lo.. keren banget.."puji Lu Xun. "Hehe, iya dong, pidato Ketua Osis.." Sun Quan nyengir. "Lu copy-paste dari buku mana?"celetuk Sun Ce iseng. Mereka pun kompak menjitak kepala Sun Ce yang merusak suasana.

Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah dan langsung tidur, kecapean. Cao Pi yang pulang dan gak tau apa-apa nyaris jantungan melihat rumahnya yang notabene habis diacak-acak laba-laba kelaparan serta diserbu pasukan polisi. Lalu kemudian ia melihat mobilnya yang kegores sana-sini karena Zhou Yu mengendarainya dengan gaya 'rock 'n roll'. Ia pun meledak.

"HUOI!!! JELASIN SEMUA INI!!!!"

* * *

-Omake-

Setelah beberapa bulan..

"Bujug!! Tu.. tuh film bukannya nyeritain tragedi laba-laba itu ya?!"teriak Sun Ce sambil menunjuk ke salah satu poster di bioskop. Dan spontan mereka meleparkan pandangan menuduh ke Gan Ning, yang saat itu hanya bisa nyengir dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rupanya ia tidak hanya menyimpan rekaman viedo itu untuk koleksi pribadi saja, readers, tapi ternyata rekamannya dijual dan mendapat penghargaan 'Film Tragedy terbaik Se-Kelurahan'.

* * *

Hoh, berantakan. Maaf ya kalo telat, kagak boleh buka net sih, jadi susah apdet T_T Sumpah, adegannya banyak yang lebay abis. Yah, saya dapat ide yang laba-laba di kelas dulu pas (khususnya yang cewek)heboh karena ngeliat laba-laba yang gak gede gak kecil. Dan naasnya saya yang disuruh membinaskan laba-laba tsb, maafkan aku spidy.. (?)

Kalo berkenan, silakan melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya..


	5. UTSB Ulangan Tengah Semester BEJAT

Ne, douzo..

* * *

Di suatu jaman, waktu, abad, tahun, bulan, hari, jam, menit, detik.. DUAKS!! –author ditendang pembaca- Yayaya, lanjut.

Tujuh kurcaci nista kita ini sedang dalam masa UTS. Eh, jangan salah lho, kurcaci kan juga makhluk hidup. Mereka sekarang sekolah di SDUK (Sekolah Dasar Untuk Kurcaci)kelas 5. Meskipun masih SD, kelakuan mereka udah bejat-bejat semua –author dibunuh-.

Karena stress menghadapi UTS yang serasa berlangsung 5 tahun (padahal cuma seminggu)itu, kelakuan para kurcaci ini mulai aneh bin ajaib. Contohnya Lu Xun, yang kalo kesabarannya hilang saat ngerjain soal IPS Sosial ia akan langsung mengeksekusi a.k.a membakar bukunya, dan dia nyaris pernah membakar rumah. Untunglah Cao Pi memaklumi keadaannya, kalo gak mungkin Lu Xun bakal dicincang gara-gara nyaris ngebakar rumah. Lebih ekstrem lagi, si Sun Ce kalo kesel suka MAKAN buku pelajaran Elektronika TANPA DIMASAK (apa hubungannya?). Mereka-mereka yang masih waras biasanya segera menahan dan menenangkannya, meski biasanya mereka lebih tergiur untuk segera membawa Sun Ce ke RSJ.

Untuk mengantisipasi nilai jelek, Sun Ce-Ling Tong-Gan Ning (Zhou Tai, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, ama Sun Quan nggak, mereka kan alim..), atau lebih baik kita sebut trio sableng –jitaked- membuat group di sekolah mereka, 'K2NK2' (Kelompok Kurcaci Nyontek Kalo Kepepet). Group ini biasanya membahas cara nyontek dan nge-bet yang baik dan benar (?). Walhasil ketahuan guru dan dibubarkan oleh Pak Lu Bu, guru paling killer seantro sekolahan.

Walau K2NK2 udah bubar, otak kreatif (untuk mencontek)mereka masih jalan dan berfungsi. Kadang mereka-mereka yang mantan anggota K2NK2 masih suka sharing satu sama lain tentang cara nyontak yang baik dan benar. Bahkan saking niatnya Ma Chao nyontek, sebelum ulangan dia sudah sibuk merangkum 'jurus' mencontek dan merapalkannya. Bukannya itu waktu dipake buat belajar..

Biasanya, ketika bel masuk berbunyi mereka (yang niat curang)heboh menyimpan buku teks untuk nge-bet, atau menyalin catatan di tempat yang tersembunyi, seperti di balik kertas pembungkus penghapus (apa namanya? saya gak tau..), papan jalan, dasi, dll. Kadang juga menyembunyikan hp untuk sms-an di tempat-tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui murid, seperti kaos kaki (wtf..), kursi (didudukin hp-nya biar gak keliatan, maksudnya), kotak pensil, saku, dll.

Selain itu, salah satu faktor pertama untuk mencontek adalah: Bagaimana guru yang akan mengawas? Jika guru yang mengawas matanya molor, para murid (yang curang maupun yang tidak)akan bersorak kegirangan. Tetapi, beda jika yang ngawas tipe mafia gitu. Para nyontekers (istilah untuk para penyontek)akan segera mengkeret, sedangkan yang jujur gugup karena merasakan hawa-hawa mengerikan seperti diintimidasi.

Sehubungan dengan topik di atas, 3 guru yang dicintai para nyontekers di SDUK adalah Pak Liu Bei (saking baiknya gak bisa marahin murid), Pak Lu Meng (yang suka ketiduran di kelas), dan Pak Pang De (udah bolak-balik 5 kali ke dokter mata 'n THT tuh guru).Tiga guru ini yang tampangnya beda-beda tipis ama motor bebek –hajared- ini mendadak bermuka cuakep dan bercahaya seperti malaikat. Biasanya semangat hidup dan metal murid langsung naik jadi 99%. 'Aman choy~!'pikir para nyontekers sambil berseri-seri, dasar badung.

Berbeda jika yang mengawas mereka adalah guru-guru killer, seperti Pak Lu Bu (yang mulutnya setajam golok), Bu Zhen Ji (yang suka mencambuk anak yang melanggar peraturan), dan Pak Zhang Jiao (yang suka marah-marah gak jelas, PMS yak pak?). Hobi mereka pokoknya bikin murid mati duduk pas ujian. Muka mereka yang sedikit lebih manusiawi terlihat bagai algojo yang siap menjagal kepala mereka semua di kelas. 'Ya tuhan, apa salah gue sampe diawasin dia.. Mana gue belom bikin surat wasiat lagi.'pikir semua murid yang kelasnya diawasi tiga guru mengerikan tersebut.

Pada hari ke-4 UTS, setelah mereka selesai mengerjakan UTS, Sun Ce menyampaikan sesuatu ke teman sekelasnya, khususnya untuk para nyontekers, "Pren.. Besok kan hari terakhir ujian, lo-lo gak merasa berdosa nyontek mulu?" Semua mata pun tertuju pada Sun Ce –halah-. "Tumben lo alim."hina Zhuge Liang. Sun Ce cuek ,melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Nah, gimana kalo kita jujur aja besok?"

Kata-kata Sun Ce pun meresap ke dalam hati para nyontekers yang bergelimang dosa itu. "Gue setuju ama Sun Ce deh.." Da Qiao, salah satu nyontekers perempuan angkat bicara. Beberapa gumaman setuju terdengar di kelas. Akhirnya, mereka pun sepakat untuk jujur, meski sehari saja.

Di hari H-nya, para murid di kelas 7 kurcaci kita kelihatan lebih bercahaya (?). Hari-hari sebelumnya, biasanya mereka sebelum ujian merapal jurus nyontek, maka sekarang mereka merapal materi yang diujikan. Mereka pun kelihatan lebih alim. Bahkan Bu Yue Ying, guru agama, kalah alim. Mereka sudah mantap untuk mengerjakan UTS hari ini dengan jujur. Kenapa gak dari dulu ya..

KRIIING!!! Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Sebelum melaksanakan ujian, mereka sekelas kompak meneriakkan yel-yel. "Dengan kekuatan cinta (?)buatlah nilaiku menjadi 100!!!"teriak mereka, sampai Pak Lu Meng (yang ternyata ngawas untuk jam pertama)datang dan jawsdrop besar. Setelah dipaksa, para murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan acara doa. Acara berdoa yang biasanya diisi murid dengan ngobrol, main hp, ato ngupil kini berjalan dengan khidmat.

Mapel hari ini yang diujikan adalah IPA dan MTK. Pelajaran yang mampu membuat otak kita serasa membeku. Salah satu pelajaran kesayangan para murid (untuk dihina, dicaci-maki, dll). Jam pertam, IPA, mereka langsung disodorkan dengan setumpuk soal-soal fisika (beuh,ngaco amat saya kelas 5 SD ada fisikanya.. Ya anggaplah kurikulumnya begitu..)yang super-duper mengerikan. Beberapa murid mulai mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah, bahkan ada yang mulai tumbang. Para (mantan)nyontekers nyaris gak tahan untuk segera ngebet ato nyontek. Apalagi pengawas kita tercinta, Pak Lu Meng, sedang tertidur pulas. Sungguh mangsa yang empuk, sodara-sodara! Para murid segera menguatkan diri, ada yang berdoa, ada yang kembali mencoba menyelesaikan soal semampunya, bahkan ada yang jedot-jedotin kepala ke meja saking buntunya tuh otak. 'Ya tuhan, tolonglah hambamu yang kiyuut iniiiii!!!'jerit mereka (narsis)dalam hati. KRIING!! Bel tanda pergantian jam berakhir. Mereka pun mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dengan lesu, lemah, lunglai, lebay, dll.

Setelah itu, pelajaran MTK, pelajaran yang 1000 kali lebih nista dari IPA. Apalagi, entah mengapa dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada mereka, pengawasnya Pak Lu Bu. Suasana sangat mencekam, seperti detik-detik kemerdekaan tanggal 16 Agustus dulu. Lanjut.

Akhirnya, mereka pun menyelesaikan soal MTK. Para murid segera berpesta-pora, sambil melantunkan lagu 'We Are The Champion.' Suasananya pokoknya kayak RI abis menang perang gitu. Peluru dan darah berceceran dimana-mana, ya becanda lah. Maksudnya peluh dan kertas-kertas coretan yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Lalu, mereka dengan sabar menunggu dengan anteng di kelas. Biasanya setelah hari terakhir UTS hasil langsung dikasih. Makanya anak-anak dag-dig-dug duar menunggu hasil ulangan IPA dan MTK yang mereka kerjakan dengan jujur itu.

Akhirnya, kertas yang berisi daftar nilai siswa. Para murid dengan buas merebut tuh kertas dari tangan guru yang memberikan. Sang guru hanya bisa mengucapkan 'alhamdulillah' karena paling gak tangannya gak sampai dicaplok para murid (?)sableng tersebut. Lanjut.

"Nah, kok IPA ama MTK kagak ada kertasnye? Pegimane jadinye?"ujar Dian Wei, sibuk mengacak-ngacak kertas. Yang lain ikut mencari. Sampai terdengar sebuah pengumuman,

"ANAK-ANAK, KARENA KESALAHAN KERTAS LEMBAR JAWABAN LJK, MAKA ULANGAN MATEMATIKA DAN IPA AKAN DIULANG HARI SENIN DENGAN SOAL YANG BERBEDA!! MUAHAHAHA!!!"kata seorang guru melalui toa, kita sebuat saja guru itu SY.

Para murid jawsdrop lama dan besar. Setelah itu, amarah mereka langsung mendidih seperti air panas (ya iyalah..). "Wah, kurang ajar tuh, gue udah cape-cape belajar 2 pelajaran sialan itu, eh, malah diulang, mana soalnya BEDA lagi! An****!!"maki Ling Tong kesal. Sun Ce mendadak berdiri di depan kelas dan mengangkat tangannya, meminta teman-temannya untuk diam.

"Teman-teman!!"teriaknya, "Kita harus menjungjung tinggi keadilan!! Sekarang hak kita digencet oleh guru-guru sialan yang seenaknya menyuruh kita ulangan kembali!! Padahal kita udah berjuang keras belajar dan niat untuk gak nyontek! Tapi apa balasan mereka?! AYO KITA SERBU RUANG GURU!!!!"

"REVENGE!!!!!!!!"teriak mereka semua, bahkan Sun Quan juga ikut. Sesampainya di ruang guru, mereka pun memporak-porandakan ruang tsb, dan menyegel sekolahan, sampai akhirnya polisi datang dan menenangkan para murid yang marah tsb. Akhirnya, ulangan hari senin tidak jadi dilaksanakan. Dan akibatnya para guru harus menyalin kembali jawaban murid-murid di LJK yang salah ke LJK yang benar. Bayangkan penderitaan para guru, karena jumlah murid di sekolah kurang lebih 300 murid.

* * *

Nah, ini pembalasan buat Winnie the PUH (pekan ulangan harian)bejat itu!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! -ketawa setan- -dimasukkin RSJ Grogol-

Review, onegai?


	6. Drabble Gaje

Gomen update lama, yang buat chap. 7 file-nya ilang!! Jadi buat lagi, biar bisa update skalian 2 chap T_T Mendadak saya pengen bikin drable!! Kalo gak salah drable itu max 100 kata ya? Maaf andaikan ada yang lebih atau pendek banget -_- Tapi, intinya genre tetap PARODY. Yasud, selamat menonton, eh, membaca~

* * *

Parody/Action

"Hyaaa!!!"

TRANG! Senjata mereka berjatuhan. Akhirnya, setelah bertarung berapa lama tinggalah seseorang, berdiri di tengah memegang sebuah… kotak crayon.

"Nyahaha! Akhirnya gue berhasil mendapat crayon ini setelah mengalahkan musuh-musuh yang tersisa!!"kata Sun Ce sambil mengangkat crayon itu dan penggaris (senjatanya) tinggi-tinggi dengan gaya nista, berdiri di atas tubuh Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang babak belur setelah memperebutkan benda gak penting itu. Sun Quan si empun-nya crayon cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Ampun dah, cuma buat minjem crayon gue aja kok ribet amet.."

* * *

Parody/Tragedy

Sun Ce meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan tangan temannya yang berdarah dan tidak bergerak itu. "Zhou Yu!! Zhou Yu!! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Dengan senyum lemah, Zhou Yu menjawabnya dengan gemetaran, "Gue.. gue.."

Dan dengan sadis Zhou Yu menendang Sun Ce sekeras mungkin.

"A****t! Tangan gue cuma kena cutter, begoo!! Jangan disentuh, periiIh!!!"teriak Zhou Yu histeris karena Sun Ce menyentuh daerah luka-nya dengan keras sekali.

* * *

Parody/ Suspense

Sesosok bayangan pelan-pelan berjalan memasuki kamar Ling Tong. Bayangan itu berjalan menuju rak buku dan…

BRAK!

"Nah! Ketahuan kauu!!!"seru 7 kurcaci nista penuh kemenangan, menunjuk Cao Pi yang saat itu sedang mengambil sebuah buku dari rak buku Ling Tong. Ia cuma nyengir bersalah sambil menggaruk perutnya –salah tingkah.

"Huff.. gak nyangka Cao Pi seneng baca doujinshi yaoi yang rated M.."ujar Lu Xun heran.

* * *

Parody/Adventure

Dia melewati kicir angin Belanda.

Menaklukan tembok besar Cina.

Meyongsong Big Ben-nya London.

Menyebrangi patung Liberty.

Melewati 'black hole' dan… FINISH, selesailah petualangan Lu Xun di LAPANGAN GOLF MINI.

"Sst.. pergi yuk.."bisik Zhou Yu ke Zhou Tai, menahan malu seraya mengerling ke Lu Xun yang saat ini sedang menari sambil menyanyikan lagu 'We Are The Champion'keras-keras, saking bahagianya karena bisa menyelesaikan 'misi' -nya. Zhou Tai hanya bisa mengangguk.

* * *

Parody/Romance

"Eh, aku mau curhat nih, masa tadi si Sun Quan jahat banget, gak mau ngasih pinjem pr, padahal kan darurat,"

Si doi mengangguk.

"Trus, Pak Lu Bu juga marah-marah melulu! Sial banget aku hari ini.."

Satu anggukan lagi.

Sun Ce menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu Isabella, kau adalah temanku yang terbaik. Oh my-honey-bunny-sweetie, kapan-kapan jalan ke Mall yuk~"

Si doi blushing.

Ma Chao yang melihat suasana romantis itu dari kejauhan cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sun Ce prihatin, "Oei, sodara lo gak pa pa tuh? Masa dia pacaran ama kucing…"

"Oh, dia emang gitu kok."jawab Sun Quan datar.

* * *

Parody/Friendship

"Aduh! Gue lupa bawa pensil 2B lagi! Hari ini kan ulangan pake LJK!"pekik Lu Xun panik saat doi sedang memeriksa kotak pensilnya. Dengan senyum malaikat Gan Ning mengusurkan sebatang pensil ke Lu Xun. "Ini, pakai saja. Kita kan teman~"

"Gan Ning.."ujar Lu Xun terharu.

-2 hari kemudian-

"Ayolah, tinggal pr IPS ama Biologi, kita kan teman~, ya nggak~?"rayu Gan Ning, mencoba membujuk Lu Xun untuk membantu mengerjakan per-er nya. Lu Xun mendengus kesal, 'Huh, dasar, ada maunya aja..'

* * *

Parody/Supernatural

Sun Quan melirik Sun Ce. Mereka pun segera memulai 'pembicaraan' mereka.

'Hoi.. jangan bilang kau akan mencoba mencuri soal ulangan minggu depan?'

'Ti.. tidak!! Kata siapa?! Kau pasti bercanda...'

'Jangan bohong! Lo tahu gue bisa baca pikiran lo kan?'

'C.. curang!! Masa lo bisa ngebaca pikiran gue, gue gak bisa baca pikiran lo!!'

'Maap ye, pikiran gue bersih, gak kayak pikiran lo yang kriminil.'

'Ikh, sialan lo!'

Zhou Yu menghembuskan nafasnya berat melihat Sun Ce dan Sun Quan yang saling berkirim telepati sambil men-death glare satu sama lain, "Ya tuhan, itu dua sodara mulai lagi berantem pake telepati.."

* * *

Parody/Family

"Cao Pi~ Cao Pi~ Maen nyook~!!"

"Grrr.."

Cao Pi dengan geram membanting cetak biru rancangan rumah yang akan dibuatnya nanti. Sumpah, hidup gak akan tenang kalo kau dikelilingi 7 makhluk sableng dari antah berantah.

"Yaa!! Awas!!"

DUAK! Di pintu kamar ia langsung mendapat hadiah frisbee 'hangat' dari bocah-bocah tengil itu. Para tersangka segera ngacir dari situ sambil ngakak. Cao Pi segera ke ruang keluarga dengan perasaan campur aduk; marah, kesel, capek, bahagia (?) .

Dan kemarahannya langsung surut setelah melihat 7 bocah-bocah tsb ketiduran di ruang tamu karena kecapekan main. 'Ya tuhan, mereka manis banget kalo lagi tidur~'pikir Cao Pi keibuan sambil memandang muka malaikat mereka satu persatu.

Yah, anak kecil tetap anak kecil bukan? Akhirnya Cao Pi kembali ke kamarnya dan meneruskan pekerjaan-nya.

* * *

Parody/Drama

"Oh, Juliet-ku, kau adalah matahariku, bulanku, cintaku,"

"Hmph, hihihihihi,"

"hidupku, kau bagaikan bunga edelwiss diantara pohon tauge, kau.."

"hihihihihi.. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Gan Ning melempar buku naskah tepat di hidung Ling Tong yang saat itu sedang tertawa sambil guling-guling di lantai. "Woi, brisik lo, gue lagi ngapalin naskah drama dodol!"protes Gan Ning. Sambil tetap tertawa, Ling Tong menjawab, "Lagian elo tidur pas pelajaran bahasa, makanya dikasih peran yang susah kan?! HUWAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

Hmm.. drable gaje ini.. sngkat pula.. Silakan lanjut ke chap berikut kalo berkenan~


	7. Di Sana Ada Setan?

Author : "Sebelum membaca, saya ingin memperkenalkan otouto saya yang turut membantu ide untuk chapter ini, Exigun."

Exigun : "Yup, salam kenal~" –tebar pesona-

Author : "Jadi kalo ceritanya aneh salahin dia ya..."

Exigun : "Eh, sialan!!" –berantem dengan author-

Author : "Dan maaf kalo cahpet 6 & 7 pendek, author lagi gak mood nulis nih.."

Douzo~

* * *

TENG! TENG! Jam besar di ruang tamu berbunyi. Pukul 12 malam tepat, sunyi senyap, bahkan jangkrik aja udah ogah bernyanyi.

Sun Quan menenggak minumannya habis sekali tegak. Dia lagi begadang buat bikin tugas OSIS (lagi-lagi..) . Sekarang Sun Quan sedang mencari sisa-sisa makanan dari tempat sampah dapur, eh bukan, kulkas. Perjuangannya (halah) membuatkan hasil, dia mendapatkan pai apel yang udah setengah abis dan jus apel punya Ling Tong. Emang gak seberapa banyak, tapi lumayanlah buat me- 'nina-bobo' kan perutnya yang sedari tadi menjerit.

Setelah menggayang makanan itu dengan tidak berpri-kurcacian, ia mengabil remote TV, menyalakan TV bobrok di ruang keluarga. 'Refreshing sebentar..'pikir Sun Quan. Ia pun tenggelam dalam acara –piip- (sensor nama acara, tapi jangan pikiran negatip dulu ya..) . Tiba-tiba, dari sebelah kanannya terdengar panggilan halus, "Hei, mau biskuit?"

Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, Sun Quan mengambil kaleng biskuit yang disodorkan orang tersebut dan berkata, "Terima ka.." sampai dia sadar bahwa orang yang ada di sebelahnya itu.. um, tidak punya muka.

"HUWAAAA!!!!!"

* * *

Terjadi kehebohan besar di rumah, dikarenakan sosok penampakan setan tanpa muka yang dilihat Sun Quan. "Ah, elo aja yang berhalusinasi!"ujar Gan Ning. "Sumpah!! Gue betulan liat!!"rengek Sun Quan, badannya masih bergetar hebat, paranoid dengan kejadian tak diinginkan tersebut. Cao Pi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi segera pasang kuping.

Lu Xun masang muka percaya-gak-percaya. "Panggil pemburu hantu aja."sahut Zhou Tai datar, yang disambut jitakan hangat trio nista. "Alah, gitu aja kok repot.."komen Zhou Yu cuek, maklum, ia lebih percaya dengan segala sesuatu yang realistis dan bisa dipercaya, dibandingkan sesuatu yang gak masuk akal kayak setan.

'Heh, a.. ada penampakan?! Hii..'pikir Cao Pi bergidik. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Cao Pi tuh takut ama MAKHLUK HALUS seperti setan, jin, hantu, dll. Ya oloh, gitu aja kok takut –hajared- (Cao Pi : "Sialan, padahal lu juga takut kan?!" Author : "Heh, jangan buka aib kau!") . Cao Pi akhirnya dengan muka nano-nano berangkat kerja seperti biasa, walaupun rasa takut masih membersit di hatinya.

Malamnya Cao Pi pulang agak larit karena lembur. Ia harus melewati kebun pisang yang sepi, seram, sunyi, dll –menambah efek horror untuk Cao Pi- untuk sampai ke rumah. 'Hih, kok perasaan gue gak enak ya? Sialan, gara-gara ceritanya Sun Quan gue jadi paranoid gini..'gerutu Cao Pi sambil menggigil ketakutan. Dalam benaknya, pohon pisang yang bertebaran di kanan-kiri jalanan berubah menjadi labu hallowen yang menyeramkan seperti di film-film. Makanya setiap Hallowen Cao Pi takut keluar rumah ama yang lain, serem melihat pajangan labu hallowen yang tersenyum sadis di setiap rumah.

Tanpa Cao Pi sadari, sebuah mobil mengikuti mobil Cao Pi dengan cepat. Cao Pi yang mulai ngeh tanpa sadar menambah kecepatan mobilnya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari si penguntit. Cao Pi menengok ke kaca, melihat si pengemudi.

Sang pengemudi seorang lelaki yang sepantaran dengannya, mukanya pucat pasi, matanya sedikit memerah. Rambutnya acak-acakan, mukanya sedikit seram. Cao Pi yang pikirannya sedang negatif makin ketakutan dan malah menambah kecepatan mobil yang semula 50 km/jam menjadi 100/jam. 'Sopir setan gila!!'

Si sopir tidak dikenal tidak menyerah, justru turut menambah kecepatannya supaya sejajar dengan mobil Cao Pi. Maka terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran seperti game

1 meter.. 2 meter.. Cao Pi sampai di rumah. Ia membanting pintu mobil keras-keras dan lari menuju pintu rumah. Ia segera menggedor pintu dengan nafsu, sambil sesekali menegok kebelakang. "BUKA! BUKA!" 'Shit, itu mobil makin deket lagi!!' "BUKAA!! BUKAA!!!"

Maka dengan tidak ber-pri-kepintuan, ia mendobrak pintu tersebut. BRAK! Akhirnya pintu terbuka. Cao Pi segera naik ke tangga. Jam segini anak-anak pasti udah pada tidur, maka ia segera membuka kamar Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Lu Xun, Gan Ning.. Hasilnya nihil. Barulah saat ia membuka pintu kamar Ling Tong, ia melihat mereka tidur di lantai dengan kepala di atas buku masing-masing. Ooh, tadi mereka lagi belajar bareng.. Tumben..

Dan rasa herannya langsung diganti dengan rasa takut setelah mendengar suara dari arah bawah tangga. "Uwaaa!!! Gan Ning!! Gan Ning!! Bangun!!!"teriak Cao Pi histeris. Kenapa Gan Ning? Karena menurut Cao Pi, Gan Ning adalah orang yang paling berani di rumah ini. Di kejadian Spidy (bacalah chapter 4) dia gak berteriak ketakutan melihat laba-laba, tadi pagi dia juga acuh tak acuh gitu saat mendengar cerita Sun Quan. Bahkan kata Ling Tong anjing herder tetangga aja takut ama dia!

Dengan muka sayu (masih ngantuk) Gan Ning mengucek matanya perlahan. "Oye, apaan?"tanya Gan Ning seraya menguap. Teriakan itu juga turut membuat Zhou Yu bangun.

Kreet. Pintu pun segera terbuka, dan orang yang mencurigakan untuk masuk. Jeritan segera keluar dari mulut Cao Pi.

"Maaf.." Orang itu berkata dengan pelan, "Uhuk.. uhuk.. aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini kepadamu."katanya seraya mengasurkan hp Cao Pi dari sakunya. Cao Pi cuma benngong. "Hah?"

"Iya, uhuk, maaf aku sedang sakit, jadi pucat begini.."katanya, "Saat aku berjalan dibelakangmu aku melihat kau menjatuhkan ini, makanya kukejar untuk mengembalikan ini. Eh kau malah ketakutan.. Suadh ya, aku harus pulang, ja.." Ia segera pergi.

"Ano, sebenarnya ada apa sih?"tanya Zhou Yu bingung. Gan Ning mengangguk, lalu kembali meringkuk tidur. "Ti.. tidak! Aku hanya ingin tidur di sini!" Cao Pi pun segera tidur dengan menahan malu. 'Cih, jangan sampai mereka tahu..'

* * *

Wahaha, kalian tahu kan kalo Cao Pi tuh tokoh utama, tapi kayaknya gak ada chapter yang khusus dia dan setiap chapter nasibnya selalu nista (Hidupnya nista abadi~ -nyanyi lagu Serumpun Padi-) , makanya saya (dan my otouto) mencoba membuat chapter ini. Rada garing kayaknya..

Kritik, Saran, Flame, Komentar?

Review, por favor?


End file.
